Dear My Future - Episode 2
"A Shining Crown For You" is the second episode of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Synopsis After their first training, Mia, Karin, Reina, and Ayami visit the Prism Stone Shop and meet the designer Shou of Callings with Aira Harune of MARs. They all visit another shop which has recently opened next to Prism Stone called Dear Crown and its designer Yun-su, who is looking for someone to take the goddess crown of Dear Crown. After MARs’ show, Yun-su stands on stage, to give Aira the goddess crown, and then later kissing her hand, to which Aira blushes. Feeling angry, Shou rushes onstage and introduces himself as not only a member of Callings but the designer of the Prism Stone Shop. He then handed Aira a Prism Stone. Seeing this, Mia feels very envious and runs onstage to perform her Prism Jump, Sparkling Future Star. Summary Mia’s dashing through the hallways to have first arrived at training. She wants to be number one at everything. She starts training with Reina, Karin and Ayami when Penguin sensei tells them they need to get ready for stage, Miya gets into delusion mode and think they’re going to climb the top of prism show, mountains. Penguin sensei say they won’t actually go on stage, but will watch MARs. Miya isn’t happy about that and asks him when they’ll be able to perform already. He tells her they can’t as they can’t even do any prism jump. So she says that if she can do one she can perform. She starts to get angry at Penguin Sensei when Jun, poorly disguised appears. He tells Miya and the other three girls to call him “nice onii chan”, Ayami recognizes him immediately but Reina and Karen tells her not to tell Miya, as she the only one dumb enough to fall for his disguise. He tells them that if they want to fly, they need wings, ON THEIR HEARTS. Then leave, saying “saradaba” then correcting himself to “sarabada”. Mia is wandering the streets, wondering what having wings on your heart could mean when she is called by Aira. Mia gets surprised and immediately spells out her intentions. She says she’ll definitely beat Aira and get to the top of Prism Stars. Aira claps and tell her to go for it. Mia says that she should’ve said something like “I won’t lose!!” or “I’m the Prism Queen!!”. Aira tells her to say it again so she can answer that. Mia is surprised by how easy going Aira is and flees, screaming that she’s number one. Aira thinks that Mia is a really cheerful girl. Mia goes back to the training room, Reina is mad at her when she learns how she talked to Aira, but then Karin asks them all if they want to go to the Prism Shop today to take a break, as they’ve been training non stop these days. At the shop, Ayami wants to buy a dress but doesn’t have any money, Karin tells her she’ll take a photo of it when they get called by Shou. He asks them if they’re students in Pretty Top, as he can tell because of all their stuff. Ayami recognizes him and his about to call his name when he stops her. Meanwhile, Mia and Reina run into Aira again. All six of them move into a back room. Mia and co remember that there’s a new shop opening right beside Prism Shop today, saying it’ll be a rival. Shou says that he’ll just keep selling clothes fit for Prism Shop, without changing his ways. Miya is pumped and tell him his shop definitely won’t lose to that newcomer. They all go to check out the shop. The clothes there are cute but in a different way than the ones at Prism Shop: they feel more mature. Not only that, Aira can hear the clothes' voices. The shop’s designers Yun-su greets them. He says that it’s an honor to meet such a wonderful person. Mia is all flustered, but he’s talking about Aira. Aira asks him how do he knows her and he answers that MARs is famous worldwide. He asks her what kind of voice can she hear from the clothes. She tells them that the clothes are cool, sexy and that it’s like if they’re looking for something. Yun-su tells her that it seems like his own feelings got transmitted into the clothes. He tells her that she’s right, every piece of cloth here is looking for someone, a woman fit enough to wear THE CROWN. Hence Dear Crown, the name of his shop. Aira is starting to get all flustered about this when Shou intervenes and introduces himself to Yun-su. Yun-su asks them all if they’d like to have a tour of the shop. Shou seems against it when Mia suddenly screams, as she cannot bear any more the fact that someone like Aira became prism queen. She challenges her. Mia is sitting near the river, speaking with Hye In at the phone. Hye In tells her that she’s about to finish her training soon so she might come over to Japan. The next day, Reina is mad at Mia for putting them into this mess while they still can’t even do a show. Karin adds that they have no song, and no jump either, something that Mia completely forgot. Karin tells her to not sweat it, they’ll get to debut soon. Mia asks them if they really want to become Prism Stars. Reina says that’s why they’re training for all this time. They go watch Aira training, and Mia remembers when she saw Aira jump the Aurora Rising Dream. She goes to talk to her when she finishes, asking her how can she be amazing on the rink while the rest of the time she’s dozing off. Aira asks her why does she want to become a Prism Star so much. Mia says there’s no reason. It’s just that it makes her excited, so she wants to become the best. Aira says that she’ll become best for sure. She has a straight heart. Aira was on stage and made her debut before she even realized it, without knowing what her dream was, while Mia already knows, so the road is a straight one. Aira tells her she’ll be able to do a great pretty Remake in the future. MARs is performing. When they’re done the announcer says that Aira got a surprise for the audience. Yun-su appears and gives Aira a crown he designed and thank her for this wonderful show. He tells her that it’s the Goddess crown. After watching her show, he realized that she’s the goddess who gave him inspiration. A Muse. Shou gets jealous and runs on stage. Shou introduces himself as Callings’ Shou but then retracts himself and reveals he’s the designer of Prism Stone. He also gives Aira a present. Mia gets jealous at Aira for having two guys courting her and runs on stage too. She says she’s way too envious of her and manage to do a Prism Jump using these feelings, the Kirameki Future Star. Kyouko is watching, saying she can finally use that girl and starts to prepare her schedule. Characters in Order of Appearance *Don Bombie *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Kaname Amamiya *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ooruri *Mia Ageha *Penguin Teacher *Yamao Yamada *Rabi-chi *Bear-chi *Neko-chi *Meganee Akai *Mimmy *Remmy *Rimmy *Yammy *Hye In Trivia * This episode marks the debut appearance of Yun-su. * Mia performs her signature "Kirameki Future Star" Prism Jump for the first time. Gallery Dear My Future - Episode 2/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dear My Future